From the Shadows
by Blythe999
Summary: A oneshot look into the mind of Edward during an episode in South America. Takes place during New Moon, slight spoiler. Please review!


_AN: I don't own New Moon or Twilight._

_This is a one-shot focusing on Edward's thoughts during an episode that happens in South America. ( I am new to posting work, can anyone tell me how to keep the integrity of my original formatting? It changes every time I upload documents to ff and it won't let me change it! It would be much appreciated.) Don't forget to review please!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**From the Shadows**

He had to keep to the shadows here; unlike Forks, the sun was unyielding. Just outside the safety of the darkness, the sun slammed into the endless sand. All around him, beautiful tanned bodies milled around, enjoying the pleasant climate. However, he knew that none of the people on the beach was the one he was looking for. He had lost her again! Slumping against the tree trunk, he closed his eyes and listened carefully to the voices around him. Maybe one of them had seen someone strange, someone beautiful. He needed just one clue, one suggestion to point him in the next direction.

_I hope I don't get an obvious tan line…_

_I'm so hot! What does she enjoy so much about this?_

_I wonder if he notices me, I only have one more day of vacation._

_Why aren't there ever any bathrooms on the beach! I need to go!_

The last thought brought a smirk to his face. Opening his eyes, he watched the tourists vacationing on the beach. Victoria had led him here on purpose. It made sense to prey on vacationers with lowered inhibitions, but she wouldn't have fit in to the chic Latin get-away. "I suck at this." Pushing himself off the ground, he stood and prepared to leave. He would head north until he picked up a scent or a stray thought. She had to go where she wouldn't be too conspicuous, and with her pale skin and red hair, South America was the last place she could hide.

"Edward!"

Instinctively, Edward turned towards the voice and froze. He couldn't see her clearly; the wind had blown strands of brown hair into her face. But through the veil of mocha hair he could make out pale skin and dark brown eyes.

"Bella?" It was barely above a whisper and he felt himself dangerously drawn towards the sun. Could it really be her? How did she find him? Was she here with other people? The breath had been sucked out of him and all thoughts and feelings became tangled in the mass exodus.

"Mommy! Look at what I found!" The brunette turned away from the shadowy forest towards the piercing sun.

"Edward James Banks! What did I tell you? You need to be more careful! I thought I lost you!" With shaking hands the woman bent down and picked up the small child, cradling him to her chest.

"Sorry mommy…"

Edward let out a sigh; it wasn't her. In fact, when he looked closer, it was silly for him to have mistaken her for Bella. Though her pale skin stood out against the plethora of bronzed bodies, she bore little resemblance to Bella. Her eyes didn't have the same innocent shape or light in them. Her mouth was larger and didn't share the same pleasant pout as Bella's. Most obviously, she was older. The last thought made Edward squint his eyes and study her closer. What did she look like when she was younger, Bella's age? Would Bella resemble this woman when she grew to her late twenties? The thought of Bella aging suddenly sent a sharp pain through Edward's chest. Bella aging had always caused a small disagreement between the two of them, she didn't want to age and Edward desperately wanted her to keep her humanity. He never questioned whether or not he would still love her if she aged, he would love her till the world stopped. He still loved her now. Besides, what was the point in imaging what Bella would look like when she was older, he would never see her again. Sighing, he leaned against the tree and clutched his shirt. It hurt. There had been a hole in him, a hole he never noticed or cared about until her. Without her, the hole was open again, but it wasn't like before. Now that he knew it existed, he couldn't ignore it and the wind ripped through it, emphasizing the pain.

The tinkling laughter of the brunette stranger caught his attention again. From the darkness, he watched her bask in the sunlight. She actually bore a striking resemblance to Bella. Not so much that she looked like an aged Bella, but she could have passed as an older sister. Edward chuckled as he watched her fall in the slick sand, wading with her son. She was even clumsy like Bella. As he watched, he eyed the shape of the woman and compared it to Bella. Like Bella, she was somewhat soft and of average size, but Bella was still a teenager and her limbs appeared gangly compared to this mature woman. There was also the slight swell of the hips that Bella was still achieving. Perhaps the most obvious was the grace this woman held. It wasn't an innate grace, but simply a strength that had grown in the woman as she lived. She gained strength through womanhood and through motherhood. Suddenly the ache grew and intensified until Edward was gasping in pain. He wanted to be near her so badly. He wanted to watch her grow and age, watch the amazing strength in her intensify until she became the woman she was destined to be. What if he went back? Would she want to see him again? Closing his eyes he remembered the defeated look in her eyes when they last talked in the forest. He would give anything to erase that memory and replace it with her usual innocent and perceptive gaze. What a liar he was! There were no distractions to keep his mind from floating to her, in fact, every distraction ended with his mind lingering on the memories he had of her.

"Mommy! Look!"

The childish squeal suddenly halted Edward's string of thoughts. Children. Humans wanted children, they spent their short lives creating creatures they could see the future through. Scanning the beach Edward suddenly noticed all the children vacationing with their parents. He could never give Bella children. Even if vampires could procreate, they were too selfish to properly care for children. His kind usually traveled alone or in pairs, and they only looked out for themselves or their mate. This was the humanity that he didn't want to see Bella give up. Humans may not be free of evil, but they were born with the innate capability to care and love beyond themselves. It was evidence of their souls, their love of things beyond them. Bella was still young, children wasn't anything either had ever brought up, because both knew it was impossible. But look at Esme. One day Bella would mature and it would be harder to deny her maternal instinct. It would be unfair for him to keep her by his side then.

Standing up tall he steeled himself against he loving thoughts rolling off of the mother and son pair. He was heading north right? If he got up to Washington without finding Victoria, he would see her. It had been months, maybe she had changed already and developed more into the woman in his mind. He wouldn't let her see him. No, he had promised her that, but he had to make sure she was okay. He had to make sure that the defeated gaze in her eyes was gone. He could watch her from the darkness of the forest surrounding her house. He could listen to her friends' thoughts. He could watch her at night. If he didn't want to get caught, she would never see him. That was the key, _if_ he didn't want to get caught…

The world around him blurred as he took off, running north.


End file.
